


Bus 167

by dowoos



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, bus rides, how do u tag, i just found the idea really cute ok, idk how to explain this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dowoos/pseuds/dowoos
Summary: The thing that Doyoung liked about taking the bus rather than the subway was that it was slower. He could see the scenery outside as well as the people on the roads. He liked the buses with two levels. His favorite seat was the left side of the front row on the second level. He could see the people on the streets looking tiny as ever below him. The best part was, no one ever sat next to him.





	Bus 167

The thing that Doyoung liked about taking the bus rather than the subway was that it was slower. He could see the scenery outside as well as the people on the roads. He liked the buses with two levels. His favorite seat was the left side of the front row on the second level. He could see the people on the streets looking tiny as ever below him. The best part was, no one ever sat next to him.

 

Doyoung preferred being alone. Social interactions made him tired.

 

Doyoung chose to go to a further place from his home to meet his friends and go to work – this resulted in him leaving the house early in the morning and coming home later. The best time for long bus rides was 6 in the evening, the time where it was too early for the office-working people to leave work and too late for children to go home.

 

He liked sitting in the setting sun alone, listening to his music. It sounded sad, but Doyoung didn’t find it that sad. In fact, he liked it way more than talking to people. It was out of habit that he glared at people who wavered around the seat next to his. Thankfully, they never sat next to him. Thankfully. Not many people boarded 167.

 

Today was no different. He sat in the usual seat after leaving the bus stop, plugged in his earpieces and listened to his music, dozing off occasionally. He didn't like things to be different. Today, however, was different. Lights flashed on the streets – a sign that read “train breakdown” flashed, and this couldn’t be a good sign. Doyoung sighed once, closing his eyes. Whatever.

 

-

 

When he opened his eyes again someone was tugging on his bag which he had placed beside him. “Don’t steal my shit, asshole.” Doyoung groaned, pulling his bag towards himself weakly and sleepily. It was surprisingly easy for him to snatch it back. The person was saying something but nothing was getting into Doyoung’s ears. He rubbed his eyes. “What?” Doyoung frowned. A low voice, slightly raised, asked “Can I sit here?”, from what Doyoung could hear over his music.

 

Doyoung rubbed his eyes and nodded hesitantly. This stranger was ruining his peace. The stranger left out a small sigh as he sat down (by this time, Doyoung had paused his music). He looked over to the boy next to him. He was pretty, with a fierce looking jaw but friendly eyes, a serious expression plastered on his face. Doyoung wondered how he’d look like if he smiled.

 

He had pretty lips. A perfect nose. He squinted once, ruffling his own hair before turning to Doyoung. “Sorry for interrupting you. And for making you think that I was going to steal your bag.” He apologized sheepishly and chuckled. “It’s fine. Sorry for calling you an asshole.” Doyoung waved it off, covering his own mouth as he yawned. This was better than he had expected.

 

He noticed that the boy next to him didn’t take out earpieces or listen to music. He just stared ahead, at the scenery. Doyoung looked too, trying to catch a glimpse of the boy’s reflection. He could almost hear his own heart beat out of his chest. The boy pursed his lips. Doyoung glanced at his phone and un-paused his music. He stayed alert for the entire ride until he reached his stop.

 

“Excuse me,” he mumbled to himself and the boy didn’t manage to catch it. “Excuse me,” he said again, his volume raised. The boy nodded and moved aside. “Thank you.”

 

That night, all he thought about was the stranger who sat next to him on the bus. He had a memorable face. Strangely, Doyoung hoped that the train would break down again. If only Doyoung could turn back time and see him again, he wouldn’t have called him an asshole.

 

-

 

Doyoung wished he had superpowers. He wished that he could control the things that were beyond his control. He was depending on coincidences to allow him to see the boy again, and he was hoping that the train breakdown problem was not fixed. He hated crowds but he was curious. He wanted to see the boy again, though he didn’t really know for what reason.

 

He made sure that he got on the bus at the exact same time as the day before, sat in his same seat, and placed his bag next to himself again. Would he be able to see the boy again today?

 

Doyoung plugged his earpieces into his ears. Looked at the view outside for a while. Dozed off eventually. He forgot to check if the train breakdown sign was still up. Today was more tiring than the day before.

 

“It’s you again,” The familiar low voice chuckled to himself and Doyoung opened his eyes. This couldn’t be real; it couldn’t be such a coincidence. He was hoping for this to happen but he didn’t expect for it to actually occur. He was actually worried. Doyoung chuckled sleepily. “Face of an angel indeed…”

 

“Excuse me?” The boy raised an eyebrow. Doyoung slapped himself mentally. “Did I say something? I tend to talk in my sleep.” He excused himself and the boy didn’t look too convinced. The boy grinned. “Do you know what you said?” Shit. Doyoung knew exactly what he said, but he didn’t want to be questioned about it. “I don’t.”

 

“It’s alright, then.” The boy replied lightly, sitting right next to Doyoung again. “Why did you choose to sit here out of all those seats?” Doyoung asked, peering around the bus. All the seats were taken by at least one person. The boy shrugged. “Out of all these people, you look the least intimidating. Also, I like looking out.” He added. Doyoung frowned. Maybe he should practice glaring into the mirror.

 

Doyoung yawned. “You’re always yawning,” the boy laughed. “Always?” Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows and he laughs again (Doyoung smiles a little too, but his face was contorted to a look between a smile and a frown). “Go home and take a rest.” The boy said. “Isn’t that what I’m trying to do now?” Doyoung’s eyebrows remained furrowed. “Right.”

 

When the bus had arrived at Doyoung’s stop, he was tempted to stay for one more stop but decided that it would be a waste of time. Even though he wanted to be next to the boy. He wanted to know him. He didn’t know what the feeling was or why he was feeling like that. The boy waved him goodbye from the top floor when he had alighted, and Doyoung didn’t wave back. He might not be able to see him again.

 

-

 

It’s the third day, and Doyoung is on the bus – the usual routine, lined with some hope that the boy would show up again. Three times lucky, you know? Doyoung wasn’t betting on it today, but when the bus reached the stop at the other interchange, he heard footsteps up the stairs and he crossed his fingers. Sure enough, he was there again. Doyoung didn’t question. He moved his bag aside.

 

He had read a news article earlier that morning that the subway trains have been repaired.

 

The boy raised an eyebrow. “There are empty seats at the back, if you’d like to be alone-” “This is the only one where you can see the full view,” Doyoung replied and the boy smirked before sitting down. Doyoung groaned internally. He hated small talk. “Lovely weather today.” The boy commented. Doyoung nodded before facing out. “Oh shit, it’s raining.”

 

“That’s why I said the weather was lovely,” The boy grinned. Doyoung could pay attention to the boy’s words because he was busy thinking of a plan in which he could get home dry. Doyoung fiddled with his fingers when he could feel the boy’s eyes on him. “What, do you need an umbrella or something? I have one.” He asked, and Doyoung glanced into his eyes for the first time.

 

“What about you?” Doyoung asked and the boy shrugged. “It’s fine. The way back home for me is sheltered. You can have it.” He rummaged through his bag and pulled out an umbrella, handing it over to Doyoung who was hesitant to receive it. “Take it.” He insisted, and so Doyoung did. Thunder stroke. The rain got angrier.

 

Doyoung’s mind traveled. He thought about how the windows at his house could be open at this very moment, and how his drying clothes were going to be drenched. The perks of living alone. He was so occupied that he didn’t see the end of the long journey – the boy nudged him the stop before his. Doyoung raised an eyebrow. “What? I was just making sure that you won’t miss your stop.”

 

“Thanks.” Doyoung replied, putting his bag on his shoulders. He pressed the small red stop button and the boy made way for him to alight. Umbrella in hand, he strolled back home. Realization hit. If he were to never see the boy again, how was he going to return the umbrella? Now, he had to try and see the boy more often.

 

He opened the umbrella. It opened smoothly.

 

Doyoung wasn’t complaining about that, though.

 

-

 

It took hours of chasing students out of the café before Doyoung could end work – being a barista wasn’t exactly what he had expected to be when his parents asked him to study for a degree in university. At least it gets him by. All he has to do is wait. He’s waited for a long, long time.

 

Today was no different, in fact, every day seemed to be a routine. Something was added to his routine recently, something that made him feel things that he’s never felt before. He doesn’t understand his feelings, but he knew that he was intrigued about the boy on the bus. In fact, he missed him a little. He wanted to see him again. It was nice to have people around him occasionally.

 

Doyoung fiddled around with the machines, inducing stares from his co-worker at that shift, Taeyong. Taeyong stared at him. “Do you really want to go that badly?” He asked, and Doyoung shook his head. “I was just thinking about something else. Hey, what time does our shift end?”

 

“We’re doing closing today, so 10?” Taeyong thought hard. Doyoung groaned. This meant that he couldn’t see the boy today. This also meant that he couldn’t return the umbrella to him. “Why, do you have someone to see?” Taeyong asked, and Doyoung was too unnaturally quick to deny.

 

“Am I getting paid extra, though?” Doyoung questioned and Taeyong nodded. “Good, at least I’m getting money.” There were so many things that were more important than money to Doyoung (surprisingly) – he guessed he just had to wait it out. Wait it out, he consoled himself. Taeyong looked at him weirdly and then frowned. He hoped that his next shift wasn’t a closing shift.

 

-

 

It was morning when Doyoung received the text which announced the change in times for his job. He was now permanently on closing shifts as he was more experienced than the new workers. This meant that the probability of seeing the boy and returning his umbrella to him had now been reduced to a zero. Doyoung was disappointed, but what more could he do?

 

He needed the money, and as much as he wanted to see the boy, there were more important things in his life than some random stranger. He banked on the fact that he had the boy’s umbrella to want to see him. It wasn’t like Doyoung was interested, or anything (at this point, he didn’t know whether he was just deceiving himself). Anyway, it didn’t matter anymore (he’s lying).

 

The boy would appear again if Doyoung was really meant to see him. Although, he didn’t want the boy to just fade out of his life. That would be the saddest alternate ending.

 

He decided to take all the opportunities he could to go back home earlier. Hopefully, Taeyong would understand.

 

-

 

Weeks went by after the message. He missed seeing the boy more and more. Yet, memories of him began to fade.

 

Doyoung loved the business on Thursday evenings. It was always quiet and empty in the café. Taeyong was reading a book and Doyoung stared at his palms, then at the students who were studying. They didn’t have a serious peak hour on Thursdays, so there was no need to chase them out. Thank god. Doyoung only wanted the best for the future of those students (they might end up like him).

 

Or maybe they just settled there because of the “good-looking barista” with the pink hair. Partially sour about the fact that this wasn’t about him, Doyoung sure enjoyed chasing them out of the café. Taeyong would look at them apologetically, and Doyoung would glare at him. His heart was too soft. He was too soft. That’s why it would be perfect to ask him for a favor.

 

Doyoung looked into the café. The only other person besides them and the girls was a boy who was relatively short that visited often with his thick science books. He never stopped studying. He was nice, though. His name was Taeil. Doyoung had to write his name on a cup once due to other overflowing orders. He pursed his lips while mouthing some words to himself.

 

“Hey, Taeyong…” Doyoung’s voice trailed off. “Hmm?” Taeyong asked, not looking up from his book. “It’s Thursday today…” He started. “Your point?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow. “My point is that I’m fucking exhausted and I would like to go home early today. Your answer?” Doyoung snapped (in a friendly manner, just like how he was with all his friends). Taeyong gave him a dirty look.

 

“I’ll let you off for today. Just today. Unless the next time’s an emergency.” He said, and Doyoung punched the air. “I’ll return you the favor sometime soon. Thank you, you’re my savior.” He was over exaggerating, but at least Taeyong was smirking behind his book. “Also, do you want me to chase the students out before I leave?” Doyoung offered, and Taeyong nodded eagerly. “Yes, please. My boyfriend’s coming in an hour or so.”

 

“Tell him that I’m grateful for him for turning you into such a generous, kind person.” Doyoung joked and Taeyong raised a fist playfully. “I’ll make you stay.” He threatened, and Doyoung waved goodbye. Taeyong wasn’t the most menacing person once you got to know him.

 

-

 

He had never been so excited to get on the bus. Doyoung almost ran towards it just so he could sit on it at the same time as he did the days before. He puts his bag on the seat again, just like the first, second and third time. Maybe this would be the fourth time seeing the boy. He could finally return the umbrella to him. The umbrella, which he had kept in his bag for the past few weeks, hoping to find the owner of.

 

Doyoung sat on his seat, crossing his fingers as if they were gripping on to each other for dear life. Three more stops to the boy’s bus stop. Doyoung skipped a song because it was too loud and happy. He looked out, wanting time to slow down yet speed up at the same time. He just really wanted to see the boy.

 

Today, however, no one was at the stop. The bus drove right past it, and Doyoung paused his music for a while before processing what had happened and realizing that he had completely wasted his time. He felt slightly regretful, but not enough for it to overcome him – he was depending on coincidences, after all. And even if the boy never comes back, Doyoung could keep the umbrella and be reminded of him. But he wasn’t sure if he wanted to be reminded. After all, he got a rest that day.

 

-

 

He slowly forgot about the stranger that he had seen three times on the bus and everything went back to normal in a matter of months. He would occasionally spot the umbrella tucked away in a corner, but the thoughts don’t really come to him that often anymore. Doyoung was making more money from the night shifts. The money, however, could not make up for the suffering he’s gone through because of Lee Taeyong and his boyfriend.

 

Today is like no other, except for the fact that the students weren’t studying (their exams ended a month ago, apparently). They each ordered the largest drink and Doyoung had no idea how the kids nowadays had so much money. They were busy sipping on their drinks and looking over (not very discreetly) at Taeyong. Doyoung wanted to chase them out. He wanted to introduce them to Taeyong’s boyfriend.

 

Taeyong’s boyfriend, Yuta, who was Japanese, came over frequently. Hopefully, the girls would get the hint (Yuta always wanted to kiss Taeyong but Taeyong wouldn’t let him, at least not in front of Doyoung and the customers). Doyoung just wanted them to kiss. The girls were irritating. He wanted to make them sad.

 

“Hi, Doyoung.” Yuta greeted him today. Doyoung gave him a nod of acknowledgment before turning back to the equipment and cleaning it up. Taeyong whispered something into Yuta’s ear and Yuta laughed – Doyoung turned and narrowed his eyes. “Are you talking about me behind my back?”

 

“No, we’re talking about Johnny. Do you know Johnny?” Taeyong frowned. “Johnny? That guy that comes sometimes that’s too tall for his own good?” Doyoung asked. Yuta nodded. “He’s dating the short dancer guy that visits sometimes, too. You know? The Thai one with the piercing voice. And the piercings.”

 

“Interesting, right? I wonder how it works out in bed.” Taeyong commented and Yuta hits him in the shoulder (Doyoung laughed, for once). “Shut up, Taeyong. The height difference isn’t even that big.”

 

Yuta, Taeyong and Doyoung sat together, watching the people flow in and out of the café. The girls continued giggling whenever Taeyong looked to their direction. Taeil, who was always studying, was studying as usual. Today Doyoung read his lips and he was talking about moles. He vaguely remembered it as a term in chemistry, but the only mole he could think about was the one on the back of the boy’s neck. Enough. Stop thinking about him.

 

“He’s definitely not from here,” Yuta commented as a tall boy walked in and looked around confusedly. They often played this game of judging the people that came into the café when business was slow. “He’s cute, though.” Taeyong said, and Doyoung looked up. It was a boy with thick lips and narrow eyes. He looked like a chick. He was cute. He even attracted the attention of the girls. “I’m cuter,” Yuta added.

 

He looked around for a moment before approaching the least expected person. He pulled the seat in front of Taeil out and sat down slowly. Taeil looked at him and gave a short greeting before turning back to his work. “That’s an interesting dynamic,” Doyoung added, and the other two nodded. They watched for a little while before turning back to work on their own things. “Interesting indeed.”

 

Taeil’s friend stood up to order, and Doyoung walked to the cashier. He liked the cash register. It was fun. Taeil’s friend looked around the room for a moment before ordering a regular iced Americano (the safest choice, in Doyoung’s opinion). Doyoung keyed the price in and looked at him for a split second. He had in idea. “Can I have your name?” He took a cup. This was how he usually got to know the names of people that were interesting.

 

The boy was unsuspecting. “Sicheng,” he said, and Doyoung’s eyes widened. “Sorry, can you repeat that?” He apologized, and the boy laughed. “Si-cheng.” He said, getting rid of his accent. Doyoung wrote it down and apologized once more. Taeyong made the coffee, and Doyoung approached Yuta. “His name is Sicheng. Is that a Chinese name?” He asked, and Yuta nodded. “Cool.”

 

Sicheng got his coffee but handed it over to Taeil after walking back to his seat.

 

-

 

Things have been like usual, and Doyoung was a little bored about that. But it wasn’t as if he was going to approach change. The change had to find him. Today, he was tired (not a surprise). Doyoung dragged a new bag of coffee beans and dumped them into the coffee machine. Yuta helped to throw the bag away. Yuta was more helpful than Taeyong was. “You’re more helpful than Taeyong is,” Doyoung told Yuta. Yuta smiled brightly and Taeyong rolled his eyes at the two.

 

“I’m so tired,” Doyoung yawned. “Mark my words,” Yuta said to Taeyong as he watched Sicheng stand up from opposite Taeil. “He’s going to order an iced Americano again.” Doyoung looked over. “Taeyong, can you take the order? I don’t really feel like talking to people today.” Taeyong nodded.

 

There came more customers – this time, they were two teenage boys that Doyoung had only seen once. One of them was annoyingly loud and the other was just accidentally loud. The first time they came, they bought their drinks and complained about school in a corner. The girls hated them. They were noisy. Doyoung thought that they were funny.

 

Taeyong walked back with an accomplished look plastered on his face. “He didn’t order an Americano. He ordered a vanilla latte.” He told Yuta and Yuta sighed. “Right. I have to go take the orders from those two kids. Mark and Donghyuck. They’re juniors from my school.” Taeyong stood up and Doyoung followed in case he needed extra help.

 

“Hi, senior!” One of them waved. God, they were annoying. But in a funny, acceptable way. Unlike the girls (Doyoung really hated the girls). “Doyoung, go make a green tea latte.” Taeyong nudged him. Doyoung nodded and grabbed a cup. “Green tea latte.” He called out after it was done. The boy with large eyes that made him look a little like a bug took the drink and thanked him. He said something to himself in English before he reached his seat. Taeil looked up and scoffed. Sicheng looked over at the boys and the other one waved. That was weird.

 

Was Doyoung the only person that didn’t know everyone here? He furrowed his eyebrows before he thought of an idea. Maybe, just maybe, Taeyong or Yuta had seen the boy on the bus before. He tapped Taeyong, who was talking to Yuta, on the shoulder. “Hey, do you know someone that’s about my height, with dimples and slightly curly hair?” He asked, and Taeyong looked at him with the blankest expression. “I see those every day.”

 

Yuta shrugged. “That’s pretty general.”

 

“Never mind.” Doyoung waved it off. “If I see any outstanding ones, I’ll tell you.” Taeyong joked. “Ha ha, very funny. It’s alright.” He replied. Maybe he should just give up. One in a few million people, it wasn’t going to be very easy to find the boy. “You look tired today.” Taeyong commented. “What are you talking about? I am always tired. Life has drained out all the strength in me.”

 

Yuta scoffed. “You over-exaggerate.”

 

“That’s how I get my points through.” Doyoung shot back. Taeyong looked around the café. “Do you want to go home early today? Yuta can help me. He knows how to use the machine.” Taeyong asked, concerned. “Free labor,” Doyoung chuckled. “Get a boyfriend. Sure. I’ll give Yuta some of the money I earned today. Thanks, Yuta. You’re responsible for making Taeyong so generous and kind.”

 

“I’ve always been generous and kind,” Taeyong said as Doyoung removed his apron. “Sure, sure. But really, thank you.” Doyoung placed the apron aside and picked up his bag. “See you tomorrow?” He waved. Taeyong and Yuta waved back. They were seriously the nicest people that he had ever met.

 

-

 

Doyoung got on the bus, same time, not a minute earlier or later. 6:01pm. It was a coincidence. He wasn’t betting on it today, though the umbrella was still in his bag. It had been in his bag since months ago. He remembered that rain storm. It was hell, but he was heavily protected.

 

He dozed off, as he would have before meeting the boy. He had to cherish every bus ride now and spent most of his time (until the third stop) looking out for the boy that he had met only three times. Maybe today would be a miracle. Maybe not. Doyoung wasn’t the biggest optimist.

 

His head hurt a little, which usually happened when he was very tired. He had fallen asleep unknowingly but he still made sure that he didn’t miss the third stop. When the bus had stopped, he heard the clunking from the footsteps of the people. Some were climbing up the stairs. He hoped that that stranger would interrupt his peace again, and make him put his bag on his lap.

 

Doyoung didn’t turn around before he sat in the seat, but no one ever came. When the bus was leaving the stop, Doyoung was left disappointed. Until he sees a faint figure running towards the bus as if it were for his life. The bus conductor stopped, thankfully, while Doyoung rubbed his eyes. This couldn’t be it. The boy was there, right in front of his very eyes, running towards the bus. Doyoung smiled.

 

In the distance, he could see the boy smile too. Doyoung’s smile wavered. Then the boy came panting, sitting on the seat next to him. Doyoung already had his bag on his lap. Doyoung had already looked around the seats. They were all empty, but he chose to sit next to him again. Fourth meeting.

 

“It’s been a while,” the boy smiled. Doyoung looked him dead in the eye. “Two months, to be exact.” He continued. Doyoung sighed. He thanked God mentally. “You aren’t one of many words, huh?” The boy raised an eyebrow. “I guess…” Doyoung replied. “Oh, and here’s your umbrella.” Doyoung rummaged through his bag. The boy looked impressed. “Wow. Did you carry this with you every day?”

 

“Not every day. Only when the weather’s bad.” Doyoung lied through his teeth. He was a good liar. He zipped up his bag, cleared his throat, and played his music. “I can hear through your earpieces.” The boy said. Doyoung paused his music. “What?”

 

“I can hear your music from here.” The boy repeated. “But it’s fine. At least I don’t have to take my own earpieces out from my bag.”

 

“Sorry. I can turn it down if it’s too loud or-” “No, it’s completely fine.” The boy interrupted. “Play it as you’d like. Just make sure you don’t damage your eardrums,” he chuckled. Doyoung nodded. He didn’t un-pause the song then and the boy looked at him expectantly. “Play it,” he said, and so Doyoung did. He didn’t really know why he was listening to the boy but he did anyway.

 

They sat in silence, just like the first, second and third time. Doyoung didn’t even know why he wanted to see him so badly – it was a feeling in his gut telling him that he had to take every opportunity he possibly could to see the boy again. He wanted to freeze time so that his stomach could settle down. He wanted to freeze time so that he wouldn’t have to leave so soon. Just being in the boy’s presence calmed him down.

 

Doyoung didn’t see himself as a feeler. He thought he was a thinker, but he was definitely wrong if he ditched so many things just because of a feeling he felt whenever he saw the boy. Doyoung closed his eyes and smiled to himself, turning away from the boy. He made sure that the boy couldn’t see him.

 

The worst thing that could possibly happen happened – Doyoung fell asleep though he wanted to stay awake every moment he was with the boy. He realized that he had wasted his time when he was being nudged awake by the boy again, who was smiling brightly. Doyoung smiled dumbly. “What?”

 

“Your stop’s after this,” he stated, and Doyoung thanked him softly. “Thank you. I’ll see you around.”

 

Today, Doyoung waved back at him. He was going to see him around. On the way back to his apartment, he realized that he had made the gravest mistake – not asking the boy for his name or his number. He was too caught up in the moment and missed his chance to do so, but somehow, he didn’t feel that sad. Doyoung had hope. It was almost as if the boy had turned him into an optimist. The boy that Doyoung knew nothing about that talked to him about how his music was loud and lent him an umbrella.

 

Even though he knew nothing about the boy, he was going to find him and get to know him again. He was assured that he would be able to find him.

 

The boy made him an optimist.

 

-

 

 

The next few weeks were not easy to him, and more people came to the café more frequently. Even the Chinese boy, Sicheng, who sat in front of Taeil, came alone sometimes. He didn’t talk to Doyoung or Taeyong, but he would talk to Yuta if he was there. There was almost not a moment where Yuta wasn’t there. Doyoung asked Yuta if he had a job. Yuta said that his job was being with Taeyong. Doyoung gagged.

 

“Iced Americano,” Sicheng read out, syllable by syllable. Today he was with Taeil. Taeil was still studying, as usual. Doyoung nodded and wrote his name on a cup (it was something that they had decided to do for regular customers to acknowledge them) and made the simple drink by himself. Taeyong and Yuta were in a corner in the workstation, mumbling to themselves. Doyoung hoped that they weren’t talking about inappropriate things.

 

“Iced Americano,” Doyoung put the drink on the counter. “Thank you,” the boy said as he picked the cup up and skipped off to his table. He placed the drink next to Taeil’s thick textbook and watched as he filled in blanks in his book. Doyoung scoffed quietly. They almost never talked, but they were still together. Doyoung wondered if he would ever meet someone that was right for him.

 

Doyoung cleaned the counter without being asked by Taeyong to – this was to make up for the two times when he allowed Doyoung to go home early. Doyoung sighed as he did so, and was reminded of how much he sighed. He sighed when he woke up in the morning, when he talked to Taeyong, and when he left the boy in the bus. It seemed unhealthy to think about him so much. It was almost as if he was an obsession.

 

“I’m going to the bathroom.” He told Taeyong, and Taeyong nodded. Instead, Doyoung walked to the lockers and took out his phone, sitting at the staff tables. If he needed some time to himself, the best excuse to make was that he had to go to the bathroom. Doyoung checked the time on his phone. 4:21. Today was one of the many days where he wouldn’t be able to see the boy on the bus. After not seeing him for weeks, Doyoung really missed him. Although they never made more than small talk.

 

Doyoung sighed, dumped his phone back into his bag, and left the room only to see Taeyong serving a customer. He walked over to Yuta. “What’s up?” Yuta grinned, and Doyoung shrugged back at him. “Not much. Waiting for this to be over so that I can go home and rest.”

 

Taeyong tapped Doyoung in the shoulder. “You know how you owe me a favor? Help me take an order from that guy. I want to talk to Yuta.” His eyes directed Doyoung to the customer, and Doyoung looked around to catch a glimpse of the guy that Taeyong was talking about. When he did, he looked into his eyes, and oh god. He met with the same pair of pretty eyes and pretty dimples. He smiled. It was the boy on the bus. He was _so_ going to get his name this time.

 

Doyoung walked to the cash register, waiting for the order as the boy placed his bag on a seat near the counter. He didn’t even look at the menu before placing his order. He walked right to the front, and Yuta waved at him, and he waved back. Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows. Yuta knew him? “Can I have literally any tea on the menu?” The boy said and Doyoung frowned. “What?”

 

“Like, all tea tastes the same to me, no matter what’s in it. I don’t mind any tea at all.” He repeated, and Doyoung nodded, a little confused. “Name?” He asked, pulling up a cup. “That’s weird, they never ask me for my name.” He chuckled. Doyoung looked at him nervously. “Of course I wouldn’t mind sharing it, it’s Jaehyun. You can leave your number on the cup too if you’d like.” He added. Was he flirting?

 

“Taeyong. He wants any tea on the menu,” Doyoung called out as he wrote the boy’s name on the cup. Jaehyun. It was a pretty name. Just like Jaehyun himself. He was pretty, from what Doyoung could see from the counter. He couldn’t help but steal an occasional glance while the boy used his phone. Doyoung placed the finished drink on the counter. “Tea for Jaehyun.” His eyes searched for the boy.

 

Pretty, pretty, pretty. He was so pretty.

 

Taeil looked up from his science book and looked at the tea as if it were the funniest thing on the earth. Sometimes Doyoung wondered if the studying was getting to his brain.

 

Jaehyun stood up, smirked, took the drink and thanked Doyoung, who just stood there, frozen, as all this was happening. Doyoung turned back to Yuta hurriedly, who was disrupting Taeyong’s cleaning routine and having fun doing that. “Yuta, you know that guy?” He looked to Jaehyun. “Yeah,” Yuta nodded. “We’re from the same school.”

 

“Does everyone go to your school or something? Do you even go to school?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow. Yuta was at the café every day. “We’re having break now, don’t worry!” Break? Interesting. If only Doyoung could get a break from everything. He looked out of the counter and looked Jaehyun dead in the eye again. Jaehyun grinned and Doyoung looked away hurriedly. “Why, do you know him?” Yuta raised an eyebrow.

 

“I met him on the bus,” Doyoung replied. “Oh, so you’re the guy on the bus that he met? He was talking about you. He said you were cute. I don’t see what he meant.” Yuta said excitedly. Doyoung punched him in the shoulder. “I’m cute, asshole.”

 

“Sure you are, Doyoung. A customer is calling.” Taeyong tapped him while he was cleaning. Doyoung stood up and looked around to see the two teenage boys raising their hands and waiting for the staff to come. Doyoung sighed. Those darn kids again. “Hey! Coffee guy!” The one that sounded like a mosquito called out. Doyoung narrowed his eyes. “What?” He looked at them, then around the room. Jaehyun was looking at him.

 

“Nothing. I just wanted to be your friend,” he said. “Why do you always look like you hate your life?” He asked again. Doyoung frowned. “Because I do.” He deadpanned. The two boys laughed. “We just want to tell you that your coffee’s great.” The other one smiled brightly. “Thanks. I made you a tea latte, though.” He replied. He didn’t really know how he was supposed to reply. They waved at him when he walked back to the counter. Jaehyun snickered to himself. “Coffee as in the general term! Although I’m pretty sure that your coffee is great too!”

 

The two boys continued joking around. Taeil flipped the pages of his science textbook loudly. Sicheng clicked his tongue. The girls cooed at Taeyong. Yuta cooed at Taeyong. Taeyong was focused on cleaning the machines. Jaehyun looked at him, and him back at Jaehyun. It’s these little things that made Doyoung’s life feel so complete. He felt accomplished, as if he had fixed a huge jigsaw puzzle that he had been trying to fix for months or even years. This was exactly what he saw in his dreams. A full, bustling café, of people that he knew.

 

-

 

Jaehyun didn’t leave the café until it was time for Doyoung to knock off, to Doyoung’s delight. He cleaned the tables and raised an eyebrow at Jaehyun, who was still there. “Not going home?” He asked, and Jaehyun shrugged. “I wanted some company back home.”

 

“What, are you waiting for me?” Doyoung asked, and his heart skipped a beat. Jaehyun shrugged once again and grinned. He was so bright. “Maybe?”

 

“Don’t do that,” Doyoung scoffed. He couldn’t help but smile. It was almost impossible for the corners of his mouth to be pulled down. “Why not?” Jaehyun shot another rhetorical question. Doyoung put both his hands in the cloth and scrubbed the table, looking at his own hands rather than the boy. “Okay then. Wait for me to pack up.” Doyoung gave in and walked back to the counter, where Taeyong was drying the cups.

 

“Do you know him or something?” Yuta raised an eyebrow. “Not really, but he’s waiting for me because we take the same bus home.” Doyoung replied, and Taeyong nudged Yuta as they made eye contact. Doyoung didn’t bother trying to decipher what they were saying to each other. They laughed. Doyoung looked up. “Would you ever consider having a boyfriend?” Yuta asked. Doyoung frowned.

 

“What’s this question out of nowhere?” He asked. Taeyong shrugged. “You just seem pretty lonely to me.”

 

“I like being alone.” Doyoung snapped, picking up his bag. “Jaehyun’s just my friend. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” He exited the counter and motioned to Jaehyun to leave. He stood up and waved at the two before trailing behind Doyoung. “Where did you meet those two?” Doyoung asked as soon as they exited. “I’ve been coming to this café for months. I come in the morning. They’re there sometimes. Yuta’s also my schoolmate.”

 

He was so incredibly honest – Doyoung felt trusted, flattered even. It wasn’t every day where a complete stranger would tell you about their life. They walked silently to the bus stop. The silence was the default for them. Until Jaehyun cleared his throat. “What’s your name?”

 

Doyoung smacked himself in the face (mentally). He had completely forgotten to introduce himself. “My name’s Dongyoung. But please just call me Doyoung.” Doyoung said, and Jaehyun nodded. “Okay.”

 

They sat in the bus stop in silence for a while again. Doyoung wasn’t one of many words. It wasn’t because he was socially inept or uninterested, he just had nothing to say. Jaehyun chuckled to himself. “It’s so weird how we barely know anything about each other and yet… I wanted to see you.” Doyoung’s eyes widened. “Did that sound weird? I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable-”

 

“No, I wanted to see you too.” Doyoung cut him off. “Really?” Jaehyun asked, the smile on his face growing bigger than ever. His dimples appeared again. Doyoung wanted to poke them with his fingers. “Really.” Doyoung replied, looking away from the boy’s eyes. He felt as if he was on a train going at the speed of light. Jaehyun made his heart beat at the speed of light. “By the way, I go by two names. Jaehyun or Yoonoh. I don’t mind either.”

 

“I’ll just stick to Jaehyun, then.” Doyoung said, fiddling with his thumbs again. He felt like one of those girls that sat at the café and cooed at Taeyong. If they weren’t blinded by Taeyong and saw Jaehyun, they would’ve done that as well. “How do you know my name?” Jaehyun suddenly looked up with his head slightly tilted. It was cute. Doyoung raised his eyebrows. “You gave me your name – you know, to write on the cup.”

 

“Oh, right. I forgot about that. You have really expressive eyebrows. That’s cute.” Jaehyun commented. He then laughed. Doyoung glared playfully. “Hey, that’s – Thanks.” He got up quickly as the bus was already approaching. “The view won’t be so nice because it’s dark out. It’s kind of scary, honestly.” Doyoung said as he tapped his card. Jaehyun nodded. “Bus rides at night aren’t the best. I prefer evenings. Or mornings.”

 

They sat in the usual front seat. Neither of them question why they chose to seat next to each other when all the other seats were empty. “If the view gets boring, you could always look at me.” Jaehyun suggested, and Doyoung looked at him in disbelief for five whole seconds. “Hey, calm down, I’m joking.” He laughed.

 

“So, do you take the bus a lot?” Doyoung tried to initiate small talk. Jaehyun chuckled heartily. “I only started taking the bus because of the train breakdown. That was also the first day I met you. And the second. And I decided that I preferred taking the bus because of the view… and the company.” Jaehyun looked over. Was it bad that Doyoung had to resist the urge to kiss him? He only knew little of the other boy. He should take it slow anyway.

 

“I thought you died when you stopped taking the bus.” Jaehyun added, and Doyoung laughed at that. “Until I saw you at the top a few weeks back. I ran for the bus faster than I would run for my life.” Jaehyun said. “You over-exaggerate more than I do,” Doyoung added, and Jaehyun looked out thoughtfully, for a moment. “I want to know you, you know? You seem like a pretty cool person.”

 

“I’m not cool at all,” Doyoung replied. Jaehyun looked over. “Really? It’s fine. I’m not cool too.”

 

“You seem cool,” Doyoung said awkwardly, looking out of the window at his side. They were already six stops away. “God, it’s so dark out. I’m kind of afraid to walk home.” Jaehyun chuckled. “Me too, honestly.” Doyoung groaned. “Want me to walk you home?” Jaehyun suggested, lifting an eyebrow. Doyoung laughed because he was ridiculous (though he did want Jaehyun to follow him home). “Are you kidding me?”

 

“I would follow you if you’d like me to, but I wouldn’t dare to walk back to the bus stop and take another bus.”  Jaehyun added. “You can stay over at my house,” Doyoung joked, and he didn’t really know what he was doing, inviting a complete stranger over to his place. What if he took it seriously? Thankfully, Jaehyun got the joke and just simply laughed. “Nah, let’s not do that. Also, you didn’t give me your number on the cup.” Jaehyun took his phone out of his pocket. “I demand it.”

 

“I’ll just add myself to your contacts,” Doyoung took the phone and keyed his number in quickly, setting his contact name as “Kim Doyoung”. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re so boring. But that’s okay. I’ll text you soon.” Jaehyun took the phone back. With the number, Doyoung never had to depend on coincidences to see the boy – they could have their own fate. They took their own control.

 

Doyoung stared into space, satisfied over how things had gone. Things were unfolding nicely for him, and he was grateful for that. He was grateful for the people that he had met recently. This was the happiest that he had felt for the first time in a long while – he just felt so complete. Jaehyun nudged him. Jaehyun always had to remind him to get off the bus. Doyoung waved. “Text me soon, okay? Text me when you get home safe.”

 

Jaehyun nodded eagerly. It made Doyoung’s heart flutter. Jaehyun waved from the top level again when Doyoung got off. Doyoung waved back. There was a point in waving back to Jaehyun if he was going to see Jaehyun again.

 

-

 

“I’m home safe, what about you?” A new text popped up, and Doyoung almost ran for the phone. He doesn’t know why he’s like this. Should he text back immediately? He didn’t want to seem too desperate. Doyoung put the phone aside and focused on folding his laundry. Doyoung waited for another ten minutes after folding his laundry and decided to text back then. “I got home a while ago and I’m going to bed now.”

 

“I’m gonna go shower. Sleep tight.” The response was almost immediate. Doyoung wondered why he had waited all that time after receiving the message. “Thank you, you too.” Was Doyoung’s reply. He cringed at himself. But he didn’t mind. Tomorrow was going to be a good day because he finally got to know Jaehyun. After all this time.

 

No more worrying about whether he was going to ever see him again.

 

-

 

Today was a weird day. Taeil didn’t come in with his science books. Instead, he came in with Sicheng, and they were talking. Taeyong widened his eyes. “No books today?” He asked when Taeil ordered. Taeil laughed. “This guy here told me to take it easy,” he pointed to Sicheng who smiled brightly, like a child. “Well then, thank god for him.” Taeyong laughed too. “I thought your brain was going to explode.”

 

While this was happening, Doyoung was typing a text to Jaehyun and hesitating a little. He wanted to see the boy though he had already seen him yesterday. Doyoung tapped his fingers on the counter and Taeyong glared at him. “What, did something happen last night? Help me make an ice Americano – oh my god, did you fuck the boy in the bus?” Taeyong said, but it sounded more like an exclamation. Doyoung shushed him, putting a finger on his mouth. “I mean, not _in_ the bus but did you guys fuck?”

 

Taeil and Sicheng had probably heard everything. Taeil was trying not to laugh while Sicheng just looked confused. “We didn’t fuck,” Doyoung insisted, putting his phone aside. Taeyong shrugged. “Why are you acting like this? Do you like him? That Jaehyun guy?”

 

Doyoung moved away from him. “Why are you beginning to sound more and more like Yuta?” He asked, and Taeyong shrugged again. “I don’t know, maybe he’s starting to rub off on me.” He replied. Doyoung snickered. “That sounds terrible. The worst thing that could ever happen to someone.”

 

[5:02] **jaehyun** : i don’t know if i can see you today!!! i have work

 

[5:02] **jaehyun** : even if i can’t don’t worry because i will find you

 

[5:05] **doyoung** : that is… borderline creepy

 

[5:05] **doyoung** : but ok find me if you have the time

 

[5:06] **jaehyun** : don’t worry lol i was joking too

 

[5:06] **jaehyun** : see you soon

 

-

 

When Doyoung knocked off, he trailed behind Yuta and Taeyong as they made the first move out. He was in charge of locking up that night, so he waited for the two to leave before he could lock the café. Doyoung heaved a huge sigh as he tiptoed to get the shutters down (it’s not that he wasn’t tall, but because the shutters were just that high. Taeyong had to get Yuta to carry him whenever he was in charge of locking up).

 

Luckily, Doyoung rarely faced the problems that Taeyong did and managed to pull down the shutters successfully, in a matter of seconds. “Boo,” someone whispered into his ear and Doyoung almost jumped out of his skin. “What the fuck-” He turned to face Jaehyun, who was grinning from ear to ear. As much as he liked him, he had to resist the urge to hit him. “Please never, never do that again,” Doyoung said, exasperated.

 

His mood did change instantly. In fact, he felt as if he was about to fly. “I thought you said that you were busy today,” Doyoung said, dumping the keys in his pocket. Jaehyun laughed. Doyoung wanted to pinch his cheeks whenever he did that. He really wanted to poke his dimple. “I managed to get my work done fast,” Jaehyun started, “so that I could see you tonight.”

 

Thank god it was dark because Doyoung was almost as red as a cherry. And also because Doyoung had his hands curled up into fists, cringing at how disgustingly sweet the boy’s words were. Doyoung got goosebumps. “Don’t say things like that,” Doyoung laughed, slapping Jaehyun on the back lightly. “Why not?”

 

“I don’t know…” Doyoung replied as they started to make their way to the bus stop. “You don’t like it if I do this?” Jaehyun put an arm over Doyoung’s shoulder and smirked. Doyoung’s eyes widened. He never liked it when people touched him, but the problem was, he didn’t hate this.

 

Jaehyun looked over. “Is it uncomfortable? If it’s uncomfortable I can stop-” “It’s good. It’s comfortable. It’s… Do you have time tonight? We can have a drink at outside the convenience store near the bus stop. Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows. It was cute. “Really?”

 

“It’s alright if you don’t want to,” Doyoung replied. “No, I would love to. That sounds great.” Jaehyun interrupted, and Doyoung nodded, feeling the taller boy’s arm bumping the back of his head. This was weird. He was usually taller than people. “You sit down,” Jaehyun instructed when they had reached the store. “I’ll buy the drinks.” Doyoung frowned. “Let me buy it.”

 

“No, I want to get something for you.” Jaehyun insisted. Doyoung wasn’t going to have it. “I’ll return you the money later.” Doyoung insisted as well, and Jaehyun shook his head. “No!” He exclaimed childishly and vanished into the shop. Doyoung sighed. What a big baby.

 

Doyoung liked him. More than a friend. He would acknowledge that. Doyoung yawned, which induced tears, which blurred his vision. Jaehyun came bursting out of the store, giving Doyoung a second scare of the night. “Jesus, you need to calm down.” Doyoung jumped. Jaehyun chuckled. “Did I scare you again? Oh my god – are you crying?”

 

“No, no,” Doyoung replied. “I yawned.”

 

Some lady walking her dog walked past. Jaehyun smiled at the dog. Personally, Doyoung didn’t care for animals, but if Jaehyun was going to make that face whenever he saw a dog, Doyoung would buy twenty for him. “Isn’t it cute?” Jaehyun asked Doyoung. Doyoung shrugged. “I can’t believe you have no soul.”

 

“I can’t believe I have no soul either,” Doyoung said monotonously. Jaehyun laughed again. Jaehyun laughed a lot. Doyoung was the complete opposite. It made Doyoung happy. Jaehyun passed him the can and Doyoung’s eyes almost popped out of his eyes. “Dude, I told you to buy us a drink each, not to empty out the entire fridge.”

 

“You have to drink loads to actually drink,” Jaehyun replied with a smirk, popping open his own can. Doyoung frowned. “Don’t you have school or something tomorrow?”

 

“Break,” Jaehyun replied between sips. “I don’t want to go home drunk,” Doyoung replied. “Two drunk guys, what would happen?” Jaehyun wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Doyoung rolled his eyes, opening the can (with much difficulty). Jaehyun watched him interestedly. “I don’t mind getting drunk,” Doyoung admitted, taking a gulp. Jaehyun sniggered. “You’re so wishy-washy.”

 

Doyoung stuffed the money in Jaehyun’s pocket when he wasn’t looking. He didn’t know why he did that – it was painfully obvious. Jaehyun took the money out and stared at it blankly. “What? Kim Doyoung, I said that I was paying. If you don’t listen to me, I’m going to kiss you.” Not that Doyoung would mind.

 

“Are you drunk already? On your first can?” Doyoung teased and Jaehyun looked threatened. “I can do twelve.”

 

“Hmm.” Doyoung nodded, totally unconvinced. “Show me.”

 

-

 

He didn’t actually mean it when he asked Jaehyun to prove it, and he certainly regretted suggesting it. Doyoung didn’t like drinking, so he stopped after a can and was completely sober. Jaehyun, on the other hand, was completely gone. Doyoung spent most of his time laughing at him. Jaehyun didn’t know what he was doing. He checked his phone for the time – it was 1:27 in the morning. “Come on. We have to take the bus.” He pulled Jaehyun up. Jaehyun giggled – his cheeks were completely flushed.

 

“Take me home,” Jaehyun whined, and Doyoung furrowed his eyebrows, realizing that he _had_ to bring Jaehyun home. It wasn’t as if he had a problem with that. Was it too fast? He was doing this for Jaehyun’s well-being anyway. He couldn’t just dump the boy on the bus.

 

Doyoung flagged the bus with a giggling Jaehyun and a pounding headache. They boarded the empty bus, Doyoung throwing in coins for both of their fares. Jaehyun was too unstable for the seat upstairs, so they settled on the lower deck. “How long more? I want to sleep.” Jaehyun groaned. “We just got on, god. Ten minutes since the roads are so empty.”

 

“You’re pretty.” He rested his head on Doyoung’s chest. Doyoung froze, completely shocked. “Can I- can I kiss you? For real?” Jaehyun asked, pouting. Doyoung shook his head. “We’re on a bus.” Jaehyun’s pout grew bigger. Doyoung wanted to put a plastic bag over his head. “How long more?”

 

“Oh my god, calm down. Seven minutes.” Doyoung replied, massaging his temples. He had to deal with a drunk Jaehyun along with his migraine. He didn’t know when it came, but it sure was having fun giving him pain. “Wow, are you an angel?” Jaehyun sang out loudly. Doyoung put a hand over his mouth. “Please be quiet.”

 

“How can I keep calm if I’m seeing an angel-” Doyoung pressed the stop button. Good thing they were approaching his home. Jaehyun stopped trying to flirt (to Doyoung’s great delight). “How long more?” Jaehyun asked. “Not long more.”

 

“Good,” Jaehyun slurred, resting his head on Doyoung’s shoulder. Doyoung flinched. It was just a natural reflex. They left the bus shortly after (the bus driver looked glad that they did so), and Jaehyun was cooperative during the walk back home. All he did was sing to himself. “Alright.” Doyoung pressed the lift in his apartment block. The old and faulty lift took ages. Jaehyun whined. “Can I kiss you now?”

 

“You’re drunk.” Doyoung pushed him away. “You don’t know what you’re doing.”

 

“I’m Jung Jaehyun. I’m twenty. You’re Kim Dongyoung. I met you on the bus. You’re pretty. I like you. I want to kiss you. I take the bus every day just to see you.” The boy didn’t sound all that drunk. Doyoung glanced around the lobby. “Be quiet, someone might hear us.” The lift doors opened. Doyoung guided the boy into the lift and pressed the button to his level, level 21. This was going to take a while. He turned back, only to collide into Jaehyun.

 

He didn’t know how, but it resulted to him leaning back against the wall, and Jaehyun leaning into him with one hand on his neck. Then, Jaehyun was slowly pressing his lips against Doyoung’s. His mouth tasted like alcohol. It was alright. Doyoung used to think that kissing was overrated and a little unsanitary – it felt a thousand times better than he thought it would be. Maybe Jaehyun was a good kisser. His lips were soft and velvety.

 

He let Jaehyun take over, doing whatever he wanted. Doyoung liked it though it felt risky. It was dangerous – was it a good thing? Jaehyun’s lips were still pressed against his, not giving up. It felt as if time had paused just for them. Doyoung’s migraine seemed to be clearing up. “I think I really like you,” were Jaehyun’s first words after their lips had disconnected. “Let’s talk about this tomorrow – later.”

 

Jaehyun giggled. “You’re such a gentleman.”

 

-

 

They didn’t manage to talk about it the morning after, though Doyoung could remember what had happened the night before. It didn’t make them awkward, thankfully. It seemed as if Jaehyun meant what he said – and if he really did, Doyoung would be delighted. But he wasn’t going to bring it up to Jaehyun, in case the boy was just caught in the heat of the moment.

 

Doyoung woke up before Jaehyun did, because the couch was extremely uncomfortable. He took the opportunity to slip the money into Jaehyun’s pocket. The boy was still sleeping soundly on Doyoung’s bed, the blanket clamped between his legs and his mouth gaping open slightly. Maybe Doyoung should just go back to sleep. It was to make up for the uncomfortable sleep on the couch.

 

He sat on the bed lightly and lay down. Jaehyun was facing the other side. Doyoung sighed softly. Oh, how he missed the feeling of Jaehyun’s lips on his from the night before.

 

He felt different today. He wanted to speak up for once.

 

-

 

Jaehyun cleaned up and went home. Doyoung called in sick for work. It wasn’t because he was sick from the alcohol the night before – he wanted time to sort out his feelings.

 

-

 

[5:35] **doyoung** : how many stops to your house from my house

 

[5:36] **jaehyun** : 7

 

[5:36] **doyoung** : wait there

 

Doyoung grabbed his bag, an umbrella, and his phone. He was going to tell Jaehyun. He flagged bus 167.

 

-

 

**7 stops**

 

It took him months to figure out what he was feeling. Though he was suspecting that he had feelings for the boy from the start, he didn’t believe it. Doyoung looked out. This was the view that Jaehyun got to see every evening. It was beautiful. Like Jaehyun.

**6 stops**

 

The night before just made him think. He applauded himself for staying sober, so he could enjoy the kiss they had to the fullest. The very fullest. He was lucky.

 

**5 stops**

 

Jaehyun had hinted that he liked him. He did.

 

**4 stops**

 

Doyoung didn’t realize the telltale signs of himself liking Jaehyun. It should’ve been obvious to Doyoung, since he usually hated it when people touched him. He didn’t care when it was Jaehyun. He even enjoyed it when it was Jaehyun.

 

**3 stops**

 

“If you don’t listen to me, I’m going to kiss you.” The words from the night before rang in Doyoung’s head. He wished he didn’t listen.

**2 stops**

 

It was him all along.

**1 stop**

 

0 miles, 0 kilometers, 0 meters.

 

Doyoung looked out of the window, and Jaehyun was there. Jaehyun waved at him. He looked fresher than he did in the morning. Doyoung jumped out of the bus. “Seeing you twice a day is nice,” Jaehyun commented, slinging an arm over Doyoung’s shoulder again.

 

“Can we go somewhere?” Doyoung asked. Jaehyun nodded. “What do you want to do?”

 

“I feel like we haven’t talked much about ourselves.” Doyoung started. “My name is Kim Doyoung. I hate movies, fairy tales, animals, things that people usually like. Many think I’m heartless but my heart’s just somewhere else.” Doyoung voiced out without taking a break. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “You’re a killjoy.”

 

“But I like it.” Jaehyun flagged a random bus. It was the first one that approached. It was bus 167. “At the end of this route, there’s a small café.” He said.

 

“And I happen to work there,” Doyoung laughed, as they tapped in their card and they ran for the front seat. Doyoung in first, then Jaehyun. The sun was going down slowly.

 

The top level was empty. Unlike the first time. They were still next to each other. Like the first time. Doyoung felt alive.

 

The bus drove off, and they didn’t share a word. Until the sky turned from blue to purple. “From what you said just now…” Jaehyun mumbled. He cleared his throat and sounded nervous. “…Where is your heart?” Jaehyun asked silently when Doyoung rested his head on his shoulder.

 

“With you.” Doyoung replied instantly.

 

“Have I ever told you about myself?” Jaehyun asked. Doyoung shook his head. “My name is Jung Jaehyun and… Can I kiss you?” Doyoung turned his head to look Jaehyun directly in the eyes, and Jaehyun squinted as he smiled. He was freaking alluring.

 

“Do it,” Doyoung dared him.

 

The thing that Doyoung liked about taking the bus rather than the subway was that it was slower. A short kiss felt like the longest he had ever gone without breathing – Jaehyun took his breath away. He just had that effect. Time stopped when he was with Jaehyun. Everything stopped. He liked the buses with two levels. His favorite seat was the left side of the front row on the second level. He could see the people on the streets looking tiny as ever below him. The best part was, no one ever sat next to him. Except for Jaehyun.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having my holidays look outttt for more ficccsss


End file.
